<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extracurricular Activities by Apricots_from_Nara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667738">Extracurricular Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara'>Apricots_from_Nara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly is a patroler known as the Raging Bull. Once she starts, she never stops. Even if it might benifit her. She is determined to become the first human who is 'worthy enough' to be Cell's mission partner, and gain whatever favor she can purely out of spite. But maybe she's asking for a little more then she can handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extracurricular Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilly found people with huge egos annoying.</p>
<p>People who thought they were the best, and boasted. Hot shots who spoke bigger than their power should allow. Gotenks as a mentor came to mind, as did Mr. Satan, though Gotenks was a kid, and Mr. Satan was more pathetic with how he kept trying to find excuses. </p>
<p>Vegeta had an ego, but he actually could back up his boasting and scolding for failure.</p>
<p>And then there was the biggest ego of them all. Perfect Cell.</p>
<p>Every word he said was laced with smugness that made it sound like he thought you were scum, or if not that, that he at least thought he was better than you were. He was a very difficult mentor to impress, and though he would humor any patroller who wanted his training, he made it very difficult.</p>
<p>All mentors gave their all when it came to training, some so far that they even insisted you fought them like you intended to kill them. But he just seemed to take it to an extra level.</p>
<p>He had his own gaggle of students who were the ‘favorites’. Students that were graced with the privilege of taking him on missions as a partner. And none of them were human. That wasn’t to say humans didn't pass his classes. They just rarely met the criteria for being a favorite, or maybe they would rather go on to another teacher instead of lingering around him for a moment longer.</p>
<p>Lilly was always a determined sort. She went in and never gave up until she won or her body gave out. She worked hard to get to where she was, and being human, that was never quite enough. She was known as the ‘Raging Bull’ because of this.</p>
<p>She wanted to learn all he had to teach, and though he pushed back from the very beginning with all his power, she kept going. She was going to be his first ‘favorite’ human student purely out of spite for a single comment he made.</p>
<p>“I guess you are good for a human.”</p>
<p>Lilly hated that. She hated when people said that. ‘Good for a human’. It pissed her off. Everyone said it. Everyone but those who were human themselves.</p>
<p>She just wanted to be good! </p>
<p>“I said give me your all.” Cell snapped across from her, “You want to learn how to perfect a kamehameha don’t you?”</p>
<p>What more did he want from her? She was already on Kaioken x20. Her muscles were burning and it was only a matter of time before her stamina was gone. She was good, but Kaioken at this level was taxing even to her.</p>
<p>And she trained herself to use this move. She could go higher, but it always resulted in her nearly killing herself. Was that what he wanted?</p>
<p>Fine.</p>
<p>She lifted her hand and stuck her fingers into her glove, pulling out a senzu bean. She shoved it into her mouth and ate it, replenishing her ki and stamina entirely.</p>
<p>She had another, so she could theoretically pull this off and get out without having to be rushed to the hospital.</p>
<p>Cell moved, done with waiting, he managed to land a punch on her before she shrugged him off, a flurry of punches, and a final one to his side incapacitating him enough to give her an opening.</p>
<p>For a perfected move, it took a long time to charge.</p>
<p>She posed gathering Ki in her hands. “Kaioken…”</p>
<p>He looked mildly surprised. He probably had never seen anyone besides Goku use this above 20. He had remarked how odd it was that she used it at all. Most moved on to using hidden potential, so some signature form unique to their race. Well, the joke was on him. Kaioken was her specialty. She could confidently say no other human in the Time Patrollers had as good of a grasp on the technique as she did.</p>
<p>“Times fifty!”</p>
<p>The building Kamehameha suddenly exploded in size in her palms, and with a yell she fired it. The surge of power was so sudden and overwhelming she thought her muscles would rip apart from how high her ki was now suddenly spiking.</p>
<p>One day she hoped to use this without destroying herself every time. She hoped she could reach x100.</p>
<p>The attack petered out, and Lilly panted. Not as bad as before. She was getting better at least. She might have time to eat the senzu bean before she lost the ability to fly, she fumbled for her glove, glancing up at Cell a moment, worried he would rush in for another hit.</p>
<p>Cell however seemed preoccupied with the fact he was missing his left arm. He was clutching the grey flesh at his shoulder, looking at it with shock.</p>
<p>She managed to get the bean out, but it slipped from her fingers, and her stamina finally broke. She fell to the ground, weirdly on her arm, which made her shoulder crack loudly. Great… She would need another hospital visit. A short one of course, but always annoying to have the doctors scold her for going in too hard. It wasn’t like she was crippling herself. Senzu beans literally cured what ever dumb crap she did to herself.</p>
<p>Cell landed in front of her, and she half expected him to put his foot on her head. Instead he leaned down and picked something off the ground, then crouched before her.</p>
<p>“I must admit… You are the first human student I have had to take a chunk off me. In fact. I don’t think a human has ever done that much damage.” he dropped her senzu bean in front of her, and Lilly’s clumsy fingers wrapped around it, bringing it to her face so she could eat it.</p>
<p>“You passed with flying colors. If you ever need my help. You have it. Just be sure to keep using that kind of power in our training spars. Maybe I can get you to the point you don't almost kill yourself.”</p>
<p>He chuckled in that annoying smug way, and then left, back to the mushroom mountains to get to his next student.</p>
<p>She swallowed the bean, and got back up. So she did it. She became a ‘favorite’. She didn’t quite know what that meant now, but she figured she had best make use of it.</p>
<p>Cell’s ‘favorites’ consisted of a small group.  Two majins, three saiyans, a single namekian, and four frost demons. Everything seemed rather equal. Cell did not favor any of them over the other, and treated them all the same, with slightly more respect than the average student. Keeping that respect was difficult though. </p>
<p>Lilly was determined to remain in the fold. She was going to be ‘good’ to him. Not just ‘good for a human’.</p>
<p>She was, one day a few weeks later, drinking something from the commissary, and spotted two of her fellows. A Majin and Saiyan student, both girls like her. They were chatting, and Lilly approached them.</p>
<p>“That training is pretty rough.” the Majin woman, who Lilly believed was named Creme, said.</p>
<p>The saiyan, who Lilly didn't know the name of, replied. “Master Cell always gives a good work out. Really does help the stamina even if what he says is bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Hey. What kind of training are you talking about? Is it different from the normal stuff?” Lilly asked. </p>
<p>Creme was as tall as she was, so average but still very short compared to Cell, but the saiyan woman was an amazonian type, tall and muscular. The saiyan didn't answer, but Creme was polite.</p>
<p>“Oh. He calls it stamina training but it's not really that.” Creme said, looking around a moment, talking a little more quiet than before, “He’s not done it with you yet I guess if you are asking.”</p>
<p>“Should he?” Lilly got mildly annoyed again. Was she being left out? She knew she was still a new training partner, but she was annoyed this was not even presented as an option.</p>
<p>“It would probably break you.” the saiyan woman finally spoke,  “So don't bother asking unless you want to be in a wheelchair for a week.”</p>
<p>“I break myself on nearly every mission. I could use stamina training anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you use Kaioken right? More stamina would definitely help you. But… Like I said it's not really that. It helps but… It is really hard on the, ah…” Creme giggled nervously, “The hips.”</p>
<p>Lilly lingered a moment to talk to them a little more about other things, learning the saiyan woman was named Endive. Both seemed nice, and Lilly was interested in seeing what they could do. Out of all of the other ‘favorite’ students, she only knew the Namekian somewhat, a tank of a man named Fue.</p>
<p>When it was time for her scheduled day with Cell, Lilly brought it up. “You do stamina training, right?”</p>
<p>His head snapped to look at her and he raised a brow. “Stamina?” he did a gesture similar to Frieza’s, chuckling into his finger. “Where did you hear that?”</p>
<p>“From Creme.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. Creme.” Cell set his hands on his hips, smuggly looking down at Lilly, “Yes, she and I do special training. And Stamina is indeed built when we do it.”</p>
<p>“You do it with Endive too right?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“How about Fue. Do you do it with him?”</p>
<p>Cell made a face. “No. Why would I do it with a Namekian?” He narrowed his eyes at her a moment, then he chuckled. “Ah… You think it’s actual training. I hate to disappoint, or perhaps this is relief to you, but I am not leaving you out of training. Granted you do fit the criteria.”</p>
<p>Lilly made a face, and began to realize what Creme meant by ‘hard on the hips’. “You fuck your students.”</p>
<p>“A rather crude way to put it. But yes. I do sleep with a select few.” He looked at his nails a moment. “It gets boring sometimes, you know? So many disappointments. Students who fail me, and I can’t even kill them for it. But I have yet to be disappointed by that.”</p>
<p>“I would have thought no one is good enough for you.” Lilly snapped back, folding her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“You are right. No one I have met so far is good enough for me. At least in the terms of a true life long companion. But a quick romp behind some rocks… Well anyone with a half decent looking face can fill that role fine. It's better then my hands anyway.”</p>
<p>So sex for the sake of sex. He had no intention of finding a partner. It was just gratification. Maybe even more ego stroking. It fit him well. The man was a narcissist, bigger than what Vegeta had been before he had settled down and married Bulma.</p>
<p>She was pretty sure sleeping with the mentors was against the rules, though Old Kai had never once mentioned anything about it when he had been teaching her and her class. And she figured if someone like Cell wanted to do it, there was not that much that could be done to stop it unless he severely abused his power.</p>
<p>And despite his boasting of one day killing every patroller in the city, Cell behaved.</p>
<p>“But, I have been told sex with me does help build ones stamina. So you want more, I could oblige. Even if you are a human.”</p>
<p>There it was again. Implying that being human meant she was weaker and less for it. She clenched her hands and her hair moved a little with her ki spiking momentarily with her anger. “I bet a selfish prick like you doesn’t even bother to give a girl a fun time.”</p>
<p>Cell’s lips spread into a wicked grin. “Oh no, I give them a wonderful time. I am after all perfect.”</p>
<p>She clenched her fists harder. God he was so annoying. “Fine then. Let's do this ‘stamina training’.”</p>
<p>His eyes glinted and he pounced on her.</p>
<p>There was no kissing, and there was no foreplay. There was just Cell yanking her shorts and leggings down, lifting her up, shoving her to lean against a rock. She felt his slimy penis slide out against her thigh a moment before he pushed himself inside her all at once. It hurt, but Lilly was used to things hurting. He was at least kind enough to stay still afterwards, or perhaps he needed a moment.</p>
<p>Either way, it let the pain ease up, until it just felt like she was stuffed with something too big. Bastard was just gigantic in every way it seemed. Ego. Height, and now this too. A large hand held her up by her chest, and another grabbed her thigh and squeezed the flesh.</p>
<p>He was so tall her feet were not even close to touching the ground. He leaned over her, his breath hot on her ear. “Better keep that mouth covered, or you will be found out.”</p>
<p>Lilly moved her hand to cover her mouth, and Cell breathed on her ear again, making her shudder. He twitched inside her and he sighed.</p>
<p>“So this is what it feels like, to fuck a human… Not bad. I like how tiny you are too. Makes it nice and snug.” He then began rocking his hips, slow at first, the burn of the stretch renewing. He moved smoothly despite the fact she had no foreplay at all.</p>
<p>The pace picked up, and Lilly could not deny it was starting to feel good. His girth seemed to be a bit tapered near the tip, so the girth of the base stimulated the nerves of her vagina quite nicely.</p>
<p>Her ass slapped on his hips, the sting getting sharper as he moved faster and harder. His sharp black nails dug into her thigh, and a hand moved up to grab a breast through her top. He made a disappointed sound as he gave her chest a squeeze, and her face went red in furry.</p>
<p>What so not only was she human but her chest wasn’t good enough for him? Smaller breasts were not good enough for his over inflated expectations?</p>
<p>She braced her hand on the rock in front of her and pushed herself back onto him as he surged his hips forward, she winced as he hit something deep inside her. Cell laughed, a loud and excited sound. “Oh, you want it deeper?” The hand on her breast left to grab her hip, and the one on her thigh joined it.</p>
<p>He thrust deeper and harder then before, and Lilly pressed her hand harder to her mouth as she cried out in shock.</p>
<p>“One would think you want us to be heard with how loud you are.”  he said, her legs flexing as he finally stopped, and heat poured into her belly.</p>
<p>He already came?</p>
<p>He pulled out of her, and set her on her feet. Lilly sank to her knees, clinging to the rock as she kneeled, cupping herself and feeling his cum flow out onto her fingers. Her limbs felt like jelly, and she was aching and tingling at the same time. Bastard had not even made her orgasm. </p>
<p>Cell snorted from behind her.</p>
<p>“One time and you are already on your knees? You didn’t even cum from that, you have no excuse.”</p>
<p>Lilly dug her fingernails into the rock, scowling as she looked at him from over her shoulder. How was not cumming an excuse for not being able to stand? “I’m not down and out yet. You said you gave your partners a fun time. I haven’t had mine yet.”</p>
<p>“Well… Your tenacity doesn't disappoint at least. Don’t worry, that was the warm up.” He grabbed the back of her neck, and moved her roughly from the rock to a spot a foot or two away from it, forcing her to be on her knees. Her front pressed into the dirt, rocks digging into the skin of her knees. He crouched over her, his whole body casting her in shadow as his cock pressed against her vulva.</p>
<p>“Remember, you asked for this.” He thrust inside Lilly again, and this time it didn't hurt, at least not so sharply, but he hit too deep and it made her grunt. </p>
<p>Cell it seemed noticed, as he adjusted his footing, and the tender pressure on whatever it was eased. He then began, one large hand on the back of her neck, the other braced on the ground. The angle let him rub her g-spot, and the position let her slide her hand down between her legs and rub her clit to warm herself up so the vaginal stimulation felt more than just ‘pleasant’.</p>
<p>Soon her grunts become actual moans, her face getting hot and sweat starting to drip down her skin. She stopped rubbing her clit and just focused on his thrusting. It moved inside her even smoother now. Her eyes watered as she felt something deep in her belly start to tighten.</p>
<p>“Ah, here it comes. Didn't I promise you that you would have your fun?” He pressed her harder into the dirt, and put more focus on just rubbing her g-spot, thruts shallower now, “I’ll finish with you too. How does that sound? You humans like that ‘romantic’ drivel don’t you?”</p>
<p>She squinted and groaned into her hand, her toes curling as she came. He kept moving, kept rubbing, and the groan became bewildered cries as she became overstimulated. But his hand bracing on the dirt moved to grab her hips, holding her in place. He kept going, until she squirted onto the dirt, and his cum spilled out over her thighs from his rapid movements.</p>
<p>Well, she could certainly say she had never had a man keep that kind of pace up while he was orgasming himself.</p>
<p>Cell pulled out, and more cum flowed from her. Lilly’s legs slid out from under her a little, the dirt under her knees scraping her skin. If her legs felt like jelly before, now they felt almost like they were liquified, the muscle in her thighs were twitching, and she had sweat pooling in the arch of her back,</p>
<p>Even if this was clearly nothing more then Cell using her, and any other student for his own pleasure, it did make one sweat.</p>
<p>His grip on her neck remained, and he chuckled. “I suppose humans do serve a purpose, aside from being punching bags.” He massaged the muscles in her neck a little, sinking to one knee to follow her hips. “I will not deny I thought about doing this to you specifically. Your hatred of me is alluring, as is your inability to now stand.”</p>
<p>She didn't hate him. She found him annoying. There was a difference. “God shut up and get your third round in.” Lilly hissed, managing to lift her hips to crush his cock between her back and his hips.</p>
<p>“And that is another reason, right there. You don't know when to quit.” He moved his hips, and he was inside her again. Her legs finally collapsed from under her, and Cell plowed her hips into the dirt. She no longer had the mind to cover her mouth , and Cell himself had to clamp his hand over her face to keep her silent.</p>
<p>“Quiet. One day we will do this someplace far more private. Then I can hear you cry for me.”</p>
<p>He certainly was confident they would be doing this again.</p>
<p>She bit his palm to further muffle her loud shrill gasps, her hands grabbing his wrist and squeezing as her back arched. She was close again. </p>
<p>Cell laughed, not even out of breath in the slightest. “Again already? At least try to stop yourself. You can't build stamina if you don't try to keep yourself from cumming. You wanted more of it don’t you?”</p>
<p>Lilly preferred it when he was quiet. She tried to do what he said, trying to hold back, but she had no idea how to hold such a thing back aside from stopping the stimulation entirely. She tried to keep her muscles from coiling tighter, keep them relaxed. The build slowed a little, giving her some reprieve.</p>
<p>“Good girl, that's it.” He kept thrusting the full length of himself inside of her, “Lets see how long you can keep relaxed like that.”</p>
<p>It wasn't long at all. Maybe another ten seconds before muscles deep in her belly started coiling tight again, her body clenching around him. Her high cries were back, and she stiffened as her body shook as she came, her teeth sinking into the smooth soft flesh of his palm, warm weirdly sweet blood coating her tongue.</p>
<p>Cell gave a few jerks of his hips, and came again inside her, sighing. He released the grip on her neck, and the other left its place on her mouth. He made a thoughtful hum. “Ah, I got distracted enough you could draw my blood. You proved as entertaining as the others.”</p>
<p>He got off her, grabbing her arm, yanking her to her feet, and making her lean on the rock as he pulled her clothes back up, her panties feeling gross from his cum. She scowled at him and Cell only smirked down at her. “You did well. I will see you next time you want to train your stamina. You are dismissed. I don't think you can do the normal training after that.”</p>
<p>Lilly pulled a senzu bean from her glove and ate it infront of him. Her panties still felt disgusting, but she wasn’t going to pass up training. “I can do the ‘normal’ training just fine.”</p>
<p>“If you insist.” He motioned her to go ahead of him to where he preferred to spar, and Lilly flew off, Cell just behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is a commssion I got from DestinySquared on Twitter based on a scene from this fic.<br/>https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZ9-u2kWoAAKK8D?format=jpg&amp;name=medium</p>
<p>Another scene is based on this art here.<br/>https://twitter.com/pencilbrusch/status/1268216852854996998?s=20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>